Kidnapping
by Blues Eyes
Summary: Lorsque tout devient réel, les rêves ne sont pas les seuls à se réaliser... [Langage Vulgaire]
1. Chapter 1

D'après le Live d'ITP d'hier soir (21/12/14).

Je crois qu'il faut que je me calme.

* * *

><p>Une soirée tranquille.<br>Une soirée en live, avec ses fans. Une soirée calme, sans incident, répondant aux questions et expliquant la suppression du Tipee. Tué Mom sur Binding of Isaac, porté son sweat jaune. Entendre quelques coups à la porte.  
>Se lever.<br>Et rajouter d'autres adjectifs à soirée.  
>Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à accueillir l'inconnu qui venait toquer à 23h30, et se retrouva face à face avec...<br>Lui-même ?  
>Non. Pas lui-même. Certes son visage, certes sont corps, la veste en cuir et le jean propre à son personnage. Mais l'arme dans sa main droite, certainement reçu illégalement, le regard fuyant sur la pièce, la respiration saccadé et rauque, rien de tout ça n'était lui.<p>

-Qui êt-... tenta de formuler Victor ; mais aussitôt l'inconnu réagit et plaqua sa main, gluante de sang, sur les lèvres du réalisateur ; et son couteau vint trouver sa place sous son cou.

-Shh, ta gueule ! Tu vas me suivre, et ne rien demander, Ok ? articula-t-il, moitié chuchotant, moitié criant. Il avait l'air, pressé, fatigué... effrayé ? Victor recula légèrement, pour s'éloigner de la pointe dangereuse du couteau.

-Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-il ensuite, tentant d'ignorer le sang qui maculait la veste de son double. Il commençait à avoir une petite idée, mais...

-T'es vraiment pas une flèche hein. J'te laisse deviner.

Mais Victor savait qui il était.

-J... J'suis en live faut que... Faut que j'aille éteindre, murmura le réalisateur, tremblant. Il vit son double scruter son visage, l'air suspicieux.

-Vas-y. Vite. Depêche.  
>Victor souffla, essayant de cacher les émotions présentes. Mais il était acteur après tout ; mentir, mettre un masque, tout ça lui était familier. Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et dirigea la cam vers lui.<p>

-J'dois y aller ! et il coupa le live, fermant l'ordinateur. C'était rapide, et Twitter se retrouverait surement submergé de connerie. Mais le Tueur était... Un tueur, et mieux valait le suivre.

-On peut y aller ? souffla l'assassin, le couteau dansant entre ses mains, et ignorant le sang qu'il faisait tomber au sol.  
>Victor hésita. Pouvait-il se battre contre lui ? Résister ? Après tout... Ce personnage, il l'avait crée. Il connaissait ses limites.<br>Mais ses limites vont bien au-dessus que se battre avec un "simple réalisateur" tel que lui. Il fallait le suivre.  
>Il vint devant le Tueur, hochant la tête et fermant la porte derrière lui.<p>

* * *

><p>"Victor is Dead." "Victor s'est fait kidnappé, lol !" "Les striptiseuses sont arrivés."<br>Tout fusait sur Twitter. Rumeurs, blague, humour noir. Victor lu sans pouvoir rire une seule fois. S'inquiétaient-ils vraiment ? Si l'assassin venait de le kidnapper, qui irait le chercher ? Assis dans la voiture, dans le van du Tueur, il ne savait que faire, que dire. L'assassin lui ressemblait tellement, physiquement. C'en était troublant. Il semblait concentrer sur la route, et Victor ne savait quoi lui poser comme question. Comment pouvait-il simplement parler à une personne qui n'est pas censé exister ?

"ITP OU TEEEEEEEEE" "Ou t'es panda ou t'es, ou t'es panda ou t'es!"  
>Bon, ceux-là avait le mérites de le faire sourire.<p>

-Tu ne me poses pas de question ? intervint alors la voix de l'assassin. Une voix encore pareil à celle de Victor. Une heure de route et aucun son autre que le bourdonnement du moteur.

A cette phrase, ses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête et vinrent brûler sur sa langue ; mais une seule, surement la plus importante, franchit le barrage de ses lèvres :

-Pourquoi es-tu en vie ?

Le Tueur se tendit sur le volant, et doubla une voiture qui roulait déjà rapidement, mais encore trop lentement pour lui.

-Et bien... Il semblerait que-..Dégage la vieille, putain !...- il semblerait que tes scénarios, en rapport avec Unknown Movies, se soit réaliser.

Il y eu une minute de silence, où l'information se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit du réalisateur.

-QUOII ?! Tu veux dire que... bégaya Victor, se rendant brutalement compte de la situation.

-Oui. Il existe.

* * *

><p>Voilààà ^^<p>

Je sais pas comment j'vais continuer ça maintenant ^^ J'vais me débrouiller xD Désolé pour les chapitres courts... Faut vraiment que je m'améliore de ce côté là.

Poutou ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Voilààà, nouveau chapitre :3

Si c'est pas assez compréhensible : le tout dernier passage, c'est un nouveau Point de Vue ^^

Et le Tueur est pas comme je voudrais qui soit xD J'essaierais au prochain chap :'3

Bonne Lecture ^^

* * *

><p>-On est dans la merde, dit Victor.<p>

-J'te l'fait pas dire, affirma le Tueur.

Le silence plana dans le van. Van qui allait trop vite sur la route, et Victor se crispait sur son siège. Il savait que son personnage avait d'excellent réflexe, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir cette peur de la vitesse, lorsque le paysage à travers la fenêtre semble défiler trop vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Victor pour se changer les idées. Il s'inquiéta alors que son double ne répondait pas. Puis soudain :  
>-Nan mais t'es vraiment pas une flèche ! Tu m'fais honte ! Réfléchis un peu, putain ! S'exclama-t-il, exaspéré, se vengeant sur le volant et faisant zigzaguer la voiture sur la route.<p>

-Je... J'vais... Faut qu'on... Cherche... tenta le réalisateur en fixant son double pour y chercher ne serait-ce qu'un chemin de réponse.

-Faut que t'écrives un scénar où "tout se finis bien" comme on dit. Mais d'abord, faut qu'on aille chez ton pote là, qui joue le Commissaire.

-Il existe aussi ? Et son assistant ?

-Ils existent tous mecs. Ils doivent se balader un peu partout en ce moment même et tout le monde doit les prendre pour l'original, expliqua le Tueur d'un ton grave.

-Meeerde...

-J'te l'fait pas dire, clôtura l'assassin. Toutes les nouvelles firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de Victor. Ils existaient. Tous. Le Commissaire, son assistant... Son double.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Y'as du bruit à l'arrière de ton van mec, fit remarquer Victor.

-Oh, ouais, répliqua simplement le tuer en prenant un chemin de campagne à droite.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Victor, qui s'inquiéta.

-Pas tes affaires, marmonna l'assassin, éludant sa réponse.

-C'est une victime ?! s'exclama le réalisateur en regardant derrière son siège, mais la vue bloquée par le van. Le Tueur ne répondit même pas, et Victor repensa à son scénario. Lorsque son personnage a le van, c'est que...

-C'est le COMMISSAIRE ?! Oh putain ! s'écria-t-il. Depuis combien de temps il est là ?!

-Roooh, mais c'est bon ! S'il gigote c'est qui doit avoir envie d'pisser ! tenta de clôturer le Tueur, exaspéré.

-ARRÊTES-TOI LA ! ordonna Victor, à moitié debout dans le van, et pointant le bas côté de la route.

-Tu m'donnes pas d'ordre, coupa le Tueur d'un ton froid. Le réalisateur se rassit, se rendant compte que c'était une mauvaise idée que d'énerver son double. Mais celui-ci finit par tourner -un peu brutalement par ailleurs- pour se positionner sur le côté du chemin et arrêter la voiture. Victor en sortis aussitôt, contourna la voiture et ouvrit les portes du van, où un corps immobile était allongé.

-Commissaire ?

L'interpellé leva la tête.

Il avait le visage couturé de cicatrice, les yeux emplis de haine. Mais, les mains attachées derrière le dos, les pieds liés, et lui-même bâillonné, il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Oh putain ! Victor ne put faire un geste. Il était là. Devant ses yeux, il était là. Le personnage qu'il avait créé, le personnage joué par un autre, il était en vie. Le Commissaire le fixait d'un regard haineux et infiniment dédaigneux.

Victor finit par s'approcher, grimpant dans le van et s'approchant du corps immobile qui grondait, faute de pouvoir parler, étant bâillonné. Tel un chat sauvage... Ou un Lion. Le réalisateur ne savait que détacher en premier. Il finit par enlever le morceau de tissus qui passait à l'intérieur de sa bouche et devait ainsi asphyxier sa création (c'était plutôt étrange à penser mais c'était la vérité). Il sentit le tissu légèrement gluant sous ses doigts. L'éclairant à la lumière du soleil, il le remarqua humide de salive et teinté de rouge. Teinté de sang.

Tournant son regard sur le Commissaire, il vit ses lèvres abîmées, striés de petites fissures rougeoyantes, colorant la peau tout autour. Il s'était aussi surement mordus la langue, étant donné les grimaces de douleur qui s'étirait sur son pâle visage alors qu'il continuait d'insulter Victor. Le Tueur les rejoignit d'ailleurs, plutôt en colère de voir sa victime si difficilement capturé être libéré. Mais le réalisateur défit les liens retenant les jambes du Commissaire, puis vint derrière lui afin de dégager ses mains. Le prisonnier bientôt libre avait arrêté tout mouvement, surement lorsqu'il avait remarqué la multiplication de son pire ennemie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir... murmura-t-il entre ses dents, et le regrettant presque aussitôt en sentant ses lèvres ensanglantés s'effleurer. Il se releva le plus rapidement, bien que ce fut une mauvaise idée au vue de son état de faiblesse, se tenant au banc puis au mur du van, et posa une main sur son crâne. Il chancelait un peu, la tête lui tournait après ces heures de conduite dans le noir. Une légère nausée l'envahissait, tellement le goût métallique du sang et celui fade du tissu emplissait sa bouche. Sa langue était rendue pâteuse par la soif, et il avait mal à la tête...

Ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'il du s'asseoir sur les places assises du van -où s'étaient apparemment trouvés les dernières victimes.

-Ça va aller ? Vous... Vous voulez de l'eau ? demanda Victor, encore désabusé de voir le Commissaire, là, juste sous ses yeux. L'interpellé ouvrit un œil, le reste du visage caché par l'ombre du van et par sa main. Il finit par hocher la tête, et le réalisateur se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas.

-Ah mais merde, j'en ai pas, lâche-t-il, et il vu la parfaite réplique de son ami François se crisper. "Désolé. Vous voulez un mouchoir ? questionna-t-il.

-Cette fois-ci, t'en as ? répondit d'une voix lasse et pourtant sec la voix du Commissaire.

-Euuh, ouep.

Victor s'approcha, grimpant de nouveau dans le van, et tendit un mouchoir en papier blanc à sa création. Celle-ci l'attrapa et l'appuya un peu trop fortement au début sur les lèvres. Le tissu se teignit rapidement de rouge, et le Commissaire reprenait un peu des couleurs. Autre que le sang bien sur.

Soudain, un grand coup fut porté sur le van, faisant résonner dans toute sa structure un brouhaha particulièrement dérangeant, en plus du moteur qui fut remit en marche, pour le Commissaire qui se remettait à peine.

-Allez les tafioles, on arrête de se bécoter à l'arrière et on monte devant ! hurla la voix du Tueur qui klaxonna en plus. Victor n'eut même pas envie de répliquer, et descendit simplement du van, suivit du personnage, et, refermant les portes, il grimpa à l'avant.

Puis se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que deux places, soit celle du conducteur et celle que devrait occuper, à deux, le Commissaire et Victor.

Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers son double.

-Tu déconnes là...

-Fallait pas le libérer connard ! (il eu du mal à articuler la suite, tellement ses rires mangeaient les mots) Allez ! Le... Le Commissaire sur les genoux de Victor ! et il klaxonna à nouveau.

-Mais t'es un connard ! s'exclama le réalisateur, avant de se tourner vers le Commissaire. Celui-ci fit un geste de la main lui disant de se pousser, et vint s'installer juste à côté de lui. Il tenait à peine sur la seule place, et c'est avec grande peine qu'ils réussirent à fermer la porte -saleté de jambes !.

Et le Tueur (qui était TUEUR, rappelons-le) se mit à chanter d'une voix particulièrement ridicule : A qu'est-ce qu'on est serré, aux fonds de cette boîte ! Chante les victime, chante les victime ! Et sa voix se perdit en un rire fou, et une incontrôlable envie de faire zigzaguer la voiture sur la route, faisant s'entre choquer les corps des dites victimes.

La route allait être longue.

* * *

><p>-Je le déteste.<p>

-Ouai, moi aussi.

Un peu de silence, perturbé par les rires, les chansons, et les cris du Tueur.

-Je le déteste tellement !

-Pire encore, répliqua le Commissaire, collé contre la vitre.

Ils étaient depuis une heure ainsi contorsionnés, ignorant avec difficulté les gueulantes du Tueur. Victor lança son bras sur la radio, triturant différent bouton pour tenter d'enfin capturer quelque chose. La ville s'étant rapprochée (et apparaissant au loin), il espérait trouvé une chaîne de radio, même en allemand, si elle pouvait couvrir la voix du Tueur.

Après plusieurs crépitements désagréables, une voix sortis des hauts-parleurs, et après une petite engueulade entre Victor et son double, il réussit à "lui faire fermer sa gueule" et à écouter la radio qui semblait être une chaîne d'information.

-[...] se promène dans les rues de Paris. Il aurait tué le serveur d'un bar, d'après les témoins, je cite : "Car il n'avait pas de pute", et aurait violé plusieurs jeunes filles. Ses crimes se passent non seulement la nuit, mais aussi de jour. Il n'a pas peur des témoins. Nous vous conseillons de sortir accompagnés, de trouver de quoi vous protéger ou d'être hébergé loin de la ville. Je vais passer le journal[...]

Victor arrêta la radio et se tourna vers son double.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu tues des gens parce qu'ils n'ont pas de putes ? demanda-t-il d'un air ébahis. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour ne serait-ce qu'écrit cela sur son scénario.

-C'est pas...

-Ah parce qu'EN PLUS IL VIOLE DES JEUNES FILLES ?! se mit à hurler le Commissaire, se retournant à grande peine vers le Tueur, se courbant lorsque la tête toucha le haut du van, et poussant Victor qui se retrouva étouffer par son corps.

-C'est...

-Casse-TOI ! cria le réalisateur en repoussant le corps gênant vers la vitre.

-MAIS C'EST PAS MOI PUTAIN ! explosa le Tueur, se remettant à zigzaguer sur la route, effrayant les voitures qui circulaient en plus grand nombre à l'approche de Paris. "Ok, c'est pas MOI ! Ça veut dire qu'un AUTRE tueur est en ville..." Il lança un coup d'œil à son créateur, qui lui rendit, sous le regard d'incompréhension du Commissaire.

La reste de la route se fit en silence.

La capitale s'étendit doucement sous leur yeux, alors que le Tueur s'était calmé. S'en était... Terrifiant.

-On arrive bientôt ? demanda Victor d'un ton grave.

-Yep.

Ce fut les dernières paroles échangés sur la route.

* * *

><p>Des dizaines d'appels. Des centaines d'appels. Appelez à l'aide. Demandez ce qu'il se passe.<p>

Qu'est-ce qui se putain de passe.

Parce que tout était normal. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu. Imaginé des personnages, des voix... Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Après tout, ils étaient marrant, plutôt attachant, voir mignon -sauf pour certain-, ça amusait les fans et il adorait les incarner.

Mais sa voix, si grave...

Il l'a entendu au réveil. Il l'a vu. Il l'a vu bouger. Il l'a sentis à côté de lui, alors que le soleil brûlait ses yeux au réveil. Il pourrait accuser le sommeil, le cauchemar de la nuit mais, il l'a sentis, bon sang, il était là ! Il était horrifié, car ça ne pouvait être possible, il ne pouvait existé, et en même temps... Il avait était là, si près !

Puis il a quitté la chambre et s'est cassé de l'appartement, en claquant la porte.

Et les autres sont arrivés aussi.

* * *

><p>TU TU TUUUUUU<p>

Voilà Voilà. J'ai le plan pour le Chap 3, donc ça devrait allé plutôt vite. En plus mes chapitres sont plus longs niuhu :333 Et désolé si y'as des fautes, pourtant je relis très fort ^^'

Merci d'avoir lu 3333333


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes, et j'use simplement de leur univers :)

Merci à mon bêta, Porti, d'avoir corriger ce chapitre, j'espère au moins que cette heure à l'avoir lu et relu n'a pas été trop gênante ! o/o ; en espérant qu'il vous plaise à vous aussi :) Poutou 3

* * *

><p>-On est bientôt arrivé, dit simplement le Tueur, et les deux victimes serrés sur le siège avant soupirèrent de soulagement. Leurs corps étaient douloureusement contractés et courbaturés après ces longues heures immobile et en mauvaise position. Mais Le Commissaire était un plus inquiet par leur arrivé. Que penserait ce certain "François" en le voyant ? Se ressemblait-il autant ? Qui était-il exactement ?<p>

Le van tourna dans une ruelle, puis ralentit et se gara in extremis entre deux voitures. Bon, le Tueur ne put s'empêcher d'abîmer la voiture de derrière en enfonçant son pare choc, et fut allègrement engueulé par Victor.

Les trois hommes finirent par sortir de la voiture blanche, et Victor suivit son double devant la porte de l'immeuble. Le Tueur se tourna vers lui.

-Tu peux parler à ton pote par l'interphone ? On n'a pas les mêmes accents, ils pourraient se douter de quelque chose, dit l'assassin,

se préparant à appuyer sur le bouton d'activation. Mais Victor l'arrêta.

-Comment tu sais où il habite ? demanda-t-il. Et comment savait-il l'étage, et même l'appartement de son ami ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Arrête de t'occuper des affaires des autres, mec, et appelle-le, ordonna d'un ton sec le Tueur. Victor, suspicieux,s'approcha du micro et entendit le clic singulier du bouton pressé.

-Eyh, François, c'est Victor.

-Victor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la voix grésillante du deuxième passionné de cinéma.

-J'ai un petit problème et j'dois t'en parler, répondit Victor.

-Tu pouvais pas simplement m'appeler au lieu de traverser la France ?

-Nan, j'ai pas trop eu le choix, répliqua le réalisateur en observant son "problème" qui attendait à côté de lui.

-Désolé mec, mais, j'peux pas t'accueillir pour l'instant, expliqua la voix hésitante dans l'interphone.

-Pourquoi ? dit Victor, étonné.

-Euhm... C'est... Pas rangé, bégaya son ami.

-Mec, c'est sérieux là, insista Victor. Il y eût un silence.

-Bon, ok. Attends deux secondes.

Les grésillements s'éteignirent, et la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit.

Victor suivit son double dans l'immeuble et entraîna derrière lui le Commissaire. Celui-ci était encore plus faible qu'avant, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Une légère nausée l'envahissait en pensant qu'une personne toute pareille à lui l'attendait derrière une porte, tout proche. Et il était assoiffé. Les quelques dizaines de marches eurent du mal à passer, et c'est les jambes tremblantes qu'il arriva derrière ses compagnons. Il se reprit, cachant à nouveau sa douleur.

Victor appuya sur la sonnette de la porte, et fit un signe pour que le Commissaire et le Tueur aillent se cacher dans l'ombre du couloir et dans un possible angle mort de François. Après une dizaine de seconde, on vint ouvrir.

Le Commissaire avait du mal à voir, mais ce qu'il devina le stupéfia. Oui, François était pareil à lui. Bien sûr, ses lèvres n'étaient pas entaillés, et il ne portait pas le costard que lui portait habituellement. Mais les traits de son visage, et la voix...

Pareil.

-Eh mec, calme-toi, chuchota le Tueur en touchant son épaule. Le Commissaire se rendit compte de sa respiration un peu trop rapide, et il tenta de reprendre un souffle lent.

De son côté, Victor tentait de prendre son courage à deux mains pour expliquer la situation à son ami ; mais lui annoncé que UM existait était trop dingue. Trop fou.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Redemanda François en voyant l'air légèrement paniqué du réalisateur.

-Ouai ouai... J'dois t'dire un truc mec, mais c'est compliqué à expliquer." Il prit un long souffle."Bon. Tu sais, UM... Unknows Movies.

-Ouai. Où tu veux en venir ?

-Les personnages... Le Tueur, Le Commissaire...

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'impatienta François en regardant à l'intérieur de son appartement.

-Le Tuer et le Commissaire... Ils... Ils existent.

François le fixa, un air indescriptible dans son regard.

-Répète ?

-Le Tueur et le Commissaire existent. Ils sont en vie. Et ils sont là, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de la main pour que les doubles les

rejoignent.

Le Tueur s'avança d'un pas décidé, alors que le double de François était plus lent. Il s'avança doucement, hésitant, malade. Puis il vint dans la lumière de la porte, et François le vis.

Pareil.

-Oh putain, souffla-t-il.

-Mec, tu peux nous laisser entrer ? Faut pas qu'on nous voit, demanda Victor, et François les laissa passer, accrochant ensuite son regard dans celui de son double. C'était étrange de se voir.

Il referma la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda François en voyant les trois personnes s'asseoir autour de la table qui se trouvait au milieu

de la salle à manger.

-On doit retrouver tout les doubles. Ils se promènent surement dans la nature en ce moment même, et les gens doivent les prendre

pour leur original, expliqua Victor.

-Oh, lâcha François, qui observait son le Commissaire. Et... Où apparaissent ces doubles ?

-Là où ils doivent être, commença le Tueur. Selon le scénario, je devais capturer le Commissaire ; c'est pourquoi nous nous trouvions au même endroit. Toute la troupe d'UM doit être à Lyon encore.

-Comment ça selon le scénario ?

-Bah, les doubles. Les doubles sont les personnages d'UM, et ils suivent le scénario. En tout cas, certaine partie.

-Donc, il n'y a que UM qui existe ? Insista François, qui jetait quelques coups d'œil derrière lui.

-Ouai - merde c'est ce que je répète depuis tout à l'heure ! s'exclama le Tueur.

-Ah, ouai, j'pensais que... Toutes les personnalités existaient. T'imaginent le bordel ? Genre chez Mathieu, s'ils existaient ? Imagina François en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, l'air gêné.

-Ouai, ça serait bien la merde, répliquait Victor.

* * *

><p>-QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE PUTAIN ! hurla Mathieu dans son appart. Antoine, qui l'avait rejoint, tenta de le calmer, l'observant tourner en rond dans son appart. Il posa une main sur son épaule, mais son ami se déroba et se remis à courir dans l'appart.<p>

-ILS SONT LA ! LAAA ! Ils sont... là-haut... nom de DIEU ! S'essouffla-t-il avant d'attraper les épaules d'Antoine. Qu'est-ce que je fais avec CA! QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN FAIS ! Se remit-il à crier. Il criait à s'en arracher les cheveux et à en faire saigner les oreilles d'Antoine. Celui-ci tenta une nouvelle fois de faire taire son ami en attrapant ses épaules, mais celui-ci, comme fou, s'échappait toujours pour se remette à crier.

Antoine ne vit plus qu'une solution. "Désolé", pensa-t-il, avant que sa main ne vienne s'abattre sur la joue de son ami, qui se tû aussitôt.

-Antoine ?... souffla-t-il en levant son regard bleu légèrement mouillé vers le plus grand.

-Tu vas te calmer, ok ? Commença celui-ci.

-Mais ils sont 12 ! Douze !

-Je sais, Mathieu, JE SAIS ! Tu le hurles depuis une heure ! Mais on va se calmer, et on va leur parler, ok ? Ils sont dans le salon, c'est ça ?

-Oui, souffla à nouveau le youtuber aux yeux bleus, tentant de calmer sa respiration accélérée.

Les deux youtubers ouvrirent la porte de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon.

Salon dévasté par les 6 personnalités présentes. Soit le Hippie défoncé sur le canapé, Maître Panda chantant sur la table du salon, le Geek poursuivant le pauvre chaton blanc, L'Homme à la Cravate tentant de convaincre le Prof que, "avoir un compte en banque en Suisse, c'était la richesse assurée !", Le Gothique répandant son aura noire, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, et la Fille s'observant dans un miroir.

Un beau petit monde, qui réveilla la fureur de Mathieu.

-VOS GUEULES BANDE DE CONNARD ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS EXISTEZ, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS POURRISSEZ MA VIE ! Et il attrapa la première personne qui passa à sa portée. Soit le Geek, à qui il donna la plus grande claque qu'il eut connu de sa vie.

Le silence envahit le salon.

Soudainement troublé par des grognements bestiaux, qui s'avérèrent venus du panda. Celui-ci s'approcha de Mathieu, se positionnant devant le Geek dans un geste protecteur.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'panda ?! Cracha Mathieu.

-Je. Ne. T'autorise. PAS. A FRAPPER. LE GEEK ! Hurla à son tour Maître Panda, cachant sous sa voix les sanglots étouffés du dit-Geek. Il leva une main, se préparant à frapper le youtuber ; mais alors qu'il allait atteindre son but, Antoine retint son bras.

-On va TOUS se CALMER, OK ? Tous assis sur le canapé ! ordonna-t-il, couvrant les hurlements par les siens. Les personnalités, d'abord réticentes, vinrent une à une prendre place sur le canapé. Soit le Hippie (déjà en position), l'Homme à la Cravate, Maître Panda, la Fille, le Prof et le Geek sur le canapé.

Antoine et Mathieu s'assirent devant les créations.

-Excusez-moi, commença par dire le youtubeur aux yeux bleus. C'est pour moi... difficile de vous accepter. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

Les personnalités hochèrent la tête, et le Geek murmura un léger 'Oui'.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là. Mais il va falloir trouver un moyen de vous loger. Est-ce que vous devez manger aussi ? Vous avez faim ?

Le Geek hocha la tête vigoureusement, et Antoine alla chercher de quoi le nourrir dans les placards de son ami.

-Ce qu'on va faire, c'est installer le Geek et l'Homme à la Cravate dans ma chambre. J'ai un matelas sur lequel je pourrais installer le Hippie...

-Les matelas c'est capitaliste, gros ! s'exclama le camé, et Mathieu haussa un sourcil.

-Fais-le dormir dans la baignoire mec, proposa Antoine qui était revenu avec un paquet de biscuit qu'il tendit au Geek, dont le visage s'éclaira.

-Mouai. Ok. Donc Maître Panda pourra dormir sur le matelas... Ça te dérange ? demanda Mathieu, soucieux.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Quelqu'un d'autre peut venir aussi, si le matelas est assez grand.

S'ensuit alors une longue discussion, selon laquelle Maître Panda dormirais avec le Gothique, Antoine emporterait le Prof et la Fille, et Mathieu dormirait sur le canapé.

Il fut alors 17h, et le youtuber était déjà crevé. Il allait se lever pour préparer les lits et accessoirement le repas pour 8 personnes, mais Antoine l'arrêta.

-J'm'en occupe, t'inquiète. Reposes-toi.

-D'accord. Merci..." il fit une pause" J'ai mal à la tête, murmura-t-il. Tu peux m'apporter d'l'aspirine en même temps, s'teuplait ?

-Pas de problème.

* * *

><p>-Bref. T'as compris la situation ? demanda le Tueur en fixant François droit dans les yeux. Il ressemblait au commissaire. Il ressemblait à son pire ennemie. Il hocha la tête, avant de jeter d'autre coup d'œil derrière lui. Ces coup d'œils, commençait à agacé l'assassin. En plus du Commissaire qui soufrait silencieusement, mais dont la douleur était palpable jusqu'ici. Apparemment juste pour l'assassin.<p>

-Donnez-lui d'l'eau, par pitié, qu'il arrête de geindre ! s'écria enfin le Tueur, exaspéré, alors que le Commissaire relevait la tête. Ses lèvres étaient si sèches qu'elles en étaient gercées et douloureuses -aussi bien à vivre qu'à voir.

-Ah ouai, merde ! s'exclama aussitôt le réalisateur. Il se levait, mais déjà François tendait un verre remplis à son double, qui s'empressa de l'attraper et de vider son contenu avec soulagement.

-Merci, souffla-t-il, la gorge encore sèche malgré tout. François alla remplir un deuxième verre, alors que le Tueur et Victor s'engueulaient -encore !- sur le fait que c'était de la faute de l'autre si le Commissaire était à moitié mort.

Puis le silence revint, alors que les petits manèges étaient terminés.

François jeta un énième coup d'œil en arrière.

-Bordel, mais t'as quoi à fixer derrière toi toutes les six s'condes ! T'as une pute dans un placard ou quoi ?! s'écria le Tueur, qui s'énervait facilement ces derniers temps, excédé par ces regards qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

-C'est... Rien, éluda François. Mais il reprit. "Fin', si. J'crois que... Y'as pas que UM qui existe, dit-il d'une voix assez basse pour être presque inaudible. C'était une vérité étrange, une vérité irréelle. Impensable même

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, murmura le réalisateur sur le même ton. Il observa son ami rejoindre le couloir, bloquant le Tueur au passage, et finis par ouvrir un placard.

-Vous pouvez sortir.

Et, devant le Commissaire, Victor et le Tueur, se tenait un autre double de François, accompagné de sa fidèle pelle.

Le repas fut difficile.

D'abord, la salle était petite. Ensuite, la table était petite. Enfin, les invités étaient nombreux. Quinze personnes se partageaient la table, avec force de grognement et d'insultes plus innovantes les unes que les autres. Entre les nombreux Pandas unijambistes et difforment, les Prof illettrés et les Gothiques à la tête de cadavre, les personnalités se crachaient dessus tel Chiens et Chat.

Antoine et Mathieu avait décidé de se tenir en retrait de ce bordel monstre, et mangeaient debout, adossés au frigos.

-On dirait une 'tite famille. J'trouve ça mignon, lâcha Antoine entre deux bouchés de pâtes.

-Mouai. Plutôt un combat de coqs." Il mangea un peu." J'parie sur l'Panda. Et toi ? dit-il en levant son regard vers son collègue qui sourit.

-T'es con. J'dirais le Prof.

Ils rirent tout les deux, laissant le brouhaha couvrir leur voix.

-Dit, commença Antoine. T'imagine si d'autres personnalités existent ?

-Se serait la Cata.

-Ouai. Mais ça m'inquiète. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait que nous ?

Il y eu un silence inquiétant.

-Au pire, on gère bien non ? Eux aussi ils sont grands. Et ils appelleront s'il se passe quelque chose, résolu Mathieu en finissant son assiette.

-Ouaip. J'vais quand même appeler Victor ; sa personnalité à lui, c'est un Tueur psychopathe.

-Ah ouai, il est dans la merde quoi, ria le youtuber aux yeux bleus, lavant et rangeant ses couverts.

Deuxième silence inquiétant.

-"Il répond pas". Puis "Il doit encore dormir."

-A 18h ?

-Ouai.

La discussion était close.

* * *

><p>Le bruit.<p>

Le bruit l'entourait, l'enveloppait, l'étouffait jusqu'à le tuer de l'intérieur.

S'il restait encore quoi que ce soit de lui à l'intérieur.

Il entendait les objets tombaient uns à uns, s'écrasant au sol et se brisant en des milliers de morceaux, qui n'empêchaient malheureusement pas les apparitions de continuer leur pagaille. Les apparitions... Ces personnes. Ces personnes ne sont pas censées exister. Elles ne peuvent pas exister ! Ce sont que des... que des personnages imaginaires... utilisés pour appuyer un propos, donner un exemple...

Elles ne devraient pas être là pour détruire sa maison et, par le même processus, détruire son bon sens et son esprit.

De toute façon, il voyait courir des fous, pouvaient-t-ils se dire encore saint d'esprit ?

Il était là, dans son salon, entouré de personnalités multiples beaucoup trop nombreuses (dont certaines trop malsaines pour les voir), et un drogué à côté de lui. Et la fumée qu'il dégageait embaumait son esprit et le rendait sourd à toute cette pagaille, peu à peu.

Mais il savait toujours quoi se demander.

Que faire ?

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, ça me fait trop plaiz' ! 33 et ceux qui review aussi ça me... Niuuuuuh ! 33 Merci merci !<p>

Sinon, le Plan du chap 4 est déjà écrit donc... Ca devrait allez vite ! :)

Poutou, et bonne continuation sur FF ! ^O^


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé pour le retard! Je pensais l'avoir posté hier soir, mais enfaite j'ai fait qu'enregister le doc'... :pleurs:

Les chapitres devraient sortir les Mercredi à 14h ^^ Et le chap 5 est déjà commencé, il est aussi plus long... Bref, ça devrait aller mieux ^^ :s'organise:

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Une ambiance pesante planait sur le salon.<p>

Peut-être à cause du calvaire de la nuit passée. La disposition des personnalités dans les lits n'avaient déjà pas été astucieuse, le Gothique ne supportant pas Maître Panda. De plus, les défauts des entités, lorsqu'elles étaient réunies, semblaient s'amplifier, se répondre. Le Gothique devenait plus sombre, plus asocial, et sa langue se fourchait tant qu'elle le coupait aussi. Le Geek avait été effrayé par des grattements durant la nuit, recevant brimades et autres de ses semblables, et Mathieu en avait rapidement découvert l'origine, étant le seul à s'être levé pour nourrir Wifi.

Sans compter que le petit déjeuner n'avait pas été mieux ; serrés dans la petite cuisine d'appartement, chacune des personnalités avait la langue plus pendue que son voisin, et les moqueries et autres humiliations verbales avait fusées d'un coin à l'autre de la table. Et si Mathieu n'avait ne serait-ce qu'oser élever la voix, il était sûr que tout aurait empiré.

Bref, à présent tous assis sur le petit canapé, ils ne voulaient plus qu'une chose : partir. Se dérober aux complications pesantes de leurs apparitions, de leurs existences même. Ils se sentaient coupable d'être là, assis, devant leur Créateur dont le regard semblait les transpercer de culpabilité.

-Bon, soupira le plus petit, après un silence gênant qui leur pesait sur l'esprit. "Est-ce que vous savez... D'où vous venez ?" demanda-t-il, fixant une à une toutes les personnalités (tout en évitant soigneusement sa version féminine).

-Désolé Mathieu. On s'est tous réveillé dans ton salon, aucun souvenir d'avant notre arrivée, dit gravement Maître Panda, qui semblait le plus apte à aider et le plus sérieux de tout les fous assis sur le canapé.

-Mathieu... geignit alors une voix, que le youtuber ignora.

-Je pourrais mener, durant les jours prochains, des recherches approfondies sur le sujet Mathieu, proposa le Prof de sa voix scientifique. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, reconnaissant, alors que la voix geignarde se faisait à nouveau entendre.

-Mathieu... ! Répétait-elle, et le youtuber fit la sourde oreille.

-Mat', y'as le Geek qui t'appelles, fit le panda en montrant le gamer du pouce. Le youtuber se tourna enfin vers le gamin, septique. Si même le panda et le Prof ne savait ce qu'il faisait là, que pourrait-il dire ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Soupira-t-il, peu enclin à l'écouter.

-Euh... Il... Il manque le Patron ! s'exclama, terrifié, le gamer.

Le Patron.

Le Patron...

Le criminel pervers.

NOM DE DIEU, fit aussitôt son cerveau. Il se leva de sa chaise sous le choc.

-Merde ! s'écria Antoine, qui n'avait prononcé mot depuis le début, se levant à son tour. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait !?" ajouta-t-il ; et personne ne sut donnez une réponse.

-Il faudrait... Trouver des informations sur où il serait allé... réfléchit le plus petit à voix haute. "Quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il, alors qu'il lui restait encore un peu d'espoir. Mais ils nièrent tous d'un mouvement de la tête, le réduisant à néant. Le youtuber se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé au criminel plutôt...

-S'il a commis un crime, on peut peut-être le trouvé aux infos, proposa le panda, peu sûr de lui.

Mais Mathieu se tourna vers lui, son visage soudainement éclairé.

-Panda t'es un génie ! s'écria-t-il, et il sauta sur son ordinateur. Les multiples personnalités s'approchèrent, se frayant un chemin à travers la petite foule afin de trouver la meilleur place. Leur créateur tapa rapidement le nom d'un site d'info, et l'article qu'il cherchait était en tête.

Et le Titre était plutôt... explicite.

"Criminel Dangereux en cavale : Urgence."

[...]Le Criminel est apparu aux alentours de Paris. Il a commis plusieurs viols et autres agressions sexuels. [...] Il a tué à bout portant le gérant d'un bar. Il est habillé d'un costume noir et d'une paire de lunette de la même couleur. Si vous l'apercevez, ne tentez pas de l'approcher et appelez la police. [...]

"-Oh putain..." murmura le youtuber aux yeux bleus, se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

* * *

><p>Il était là.<p>

Putain, il était... là, juste devant lui ! Il devenait dingue. Oui, c'est ça ; il devenait fou.

Et pourtant, sa voix, légèrement rauque, retentit entre les quatre murs.

-Bonjour, joyeux lurons ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! dit ce qui était, sans aucun doute, le Fossoyeur, tenant entre ses mains gantés sa fidèle pelle Pupuce.

-Bon... Bonjour, répondit Victor en serrant la main que lui tendait le double. Ou le triple, il ne savait même plus. Il avait beau cligner des yeux, le Fossoyeur se tenait toujours devant lui.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait qu'UM qui existe, Victor... fit François, même si tout le monde le pensait également à présent.

-Mais... Alors, ça veut dire... Oh putain ! remarqua à son tour le réalisateur.

Victor sortit son portable et appela son premier contact. Antoine.

* * *

><p>Tout autour de lui, l'agitation était Reine. Une impitoyable reine, qui réduisait le silence en de miettes oublis dans l'esprit de Kriss. Elle emprisonnait d'une main de fer sa maison, semant pagaille impossible dans tous les endroits où ses doubles passaient. Entre le Gâteau de Riz qui hurlait, l'Irlandais et Mr. Dada qui chantait, et le Démon et Croc'Homo qui... Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait trouver un moyen de les arrêter, de les faire disparaître...<p>

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Ils étaient... tous là... vingt-deux apparitions, qui oscillaient entre hallucinations et réels problèmes. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Rapidement. Mais qui le croirait ? Qui l'écouterait ?

Il espéra, honteusement, que les personnalités des autres youtubers prenaient vie aussi. Certes, se serait moins la pagaille chez eux. Mais il se rappela du criminel chez Mathieu.

Après maintes recherches, esquivant les diverses personnalités, il trouva son téléphone, miraculé, sous le canapé.

* * *

><p>Il appela.<p>

Les téléphones des deux youtubers sonnèrent.

-Kriss ? répondit Mathieu, alors qu'Antoine faisait de même de son côté.

-Allo, Victor ?

-Comment ça si le Geek est à la maison..." commença à répondre le plus petit. "Quoi ? Oh merde. Ouai, moi aussi ils sont là. Ça va Non ? Merde. Et en plus ?... J'entends pas bien y'as trop de bruit derrière toi ! Ok j'attends. ... Le Prof de Philo ? Un martEAU D'CINQ TONNES ?! Nom de dieu ! Ok, Kriss, calme-toi ! Essaye de... De te planquer quelque part ! Ta maison... Je sais ta maison, mais entre ta maison et ta VIE, tu préfères quoi ?! Kriss, on essaye de trouver un moyen de se rejoindre, ok !? J'entends plus !... Reste calme !" Mathieu, écartant l'appareil loin de son oreille, hésita à raccrocher. Kriss était dans la merde. Mais il finit par toucher le petit téléphone rouge et se tourna vers Antoine.

-... Il a encore tué personne j'espère ? ... Ah, bien. Chez nous ça va. Ils sont tranquilles. Juste le Patron qu'on sais pas où il est. On essaye de se retrouver, quelque part ? Ok ? C'est noté. A plus !" Puis il raccrocha.

Les deux youtubers se regardèrent un instant, hésitant à parler le premier.

Le temps que la porte s'ouvre

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Merci d'avoir lu et... Au prochain chapitre ! :3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

DISCLAIMER : Okun dé YTers mapartiN !

Par soucis scénaristique, j'ai du enlever Samuel et Richard... Désolé ! Ca fait vraiment pas professionnel ;-;

Merci à mon bêta... Avec qui je me suis vite rendu compte de mon etourderie :'3

Sinon, désolé pour ce chapitre que je trouve assez mauvais, sur la forme surtout ^^" (en plus il est petit (a))

On se retrouve en bas ! :33

* * *

><p>Le Patron entra dans l'appartement, sourire et cigarette aux lèvres. Il s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante, claquant la porte derrière<br>lui.

-Salut les enfants ! Papa est rentré..., dit-il de sa voix rauque. "J'vois qu'on m'a attendu ! ajouta-t-il en tirant une taffe du poison pendu à ses lèvres, et soufflant sa fumée sur le visage de son créateur qui était venu se placer devant lui entre temps.

-Tu as tué quelqu'un", articula Mathieu, tremblant de rage. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder sa création en face. Elle avait... Il avait tué une personne, auparavant en vie. Avec son visage. Son corps.

-Il menaçait d'appeler la police, grogna le Patron, comme si cela était un motif suffisant, et soufflant à nouveau une fumée grise qui fit tousser le Geek derrière eux.

-Tu as violé des inconnues... Avec Mon corps, MON visage ! hurla soudainement Mathieu, laissant exploser sa rage. "Tu as... Terrorisé la population, ignoré les problèmes, tu as... Tu t'es mis en danger Patron ! Tu nous as TOUS mis en danger !" Le silence s'était répandu dans la pièce, et seul le son des griffes de Wifi heurtant le sol lors de sa fuite résonna.  
>Sur le visage du criminel, se peignit lentement la surprise. Depuis quand le gamin était aussi démonstratif ? Depuis quand se permettait-t-il de l'engueuler comme ça?<p>

-Calmez-vous ! Intervint Maître Panda en rejoignant les deux hommes qui se tournèrent vers lui. "On ne peut rien faire dans la colère. Vous avez appelez... Deux de vos amis, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit ?" fit le panda, tentant de faire oublier la dispute -qu'ils reprendraient de toute façon plus tard.

-C'est le bordel chez Kriss, lâcha Mathieu, soupirant, résigné. "Il a vingt-deux personnalités incontrôlables qui s'engueulent dans sa maison. Dont un armé lourdement, ajouta-t-il.

-Victor a retrouvé les doubles principaux de sa série, c'est à dire le Tueur et le Commissaire. Et François à l'Fossoyeur de Film.

-Qui d'autres pourraient avoir des personnalités multiples ? Continua le panda, les incitants à parler.

-Je sais pas...Si on va loin, JoueurduGrenier peut avoir l'Enfant de Juron et CanardMan... Peut-être Ouki et Plectrum chez Linksthesun, mais j'en doute...

-MisterJDay a peut-être le pervers... Et Yeye une racaille, dit Antoine.

-Visiteur du Futur ! Coupa Mathieu, levant son regard du sol. T'imagine, si tout le casting de VDF existe ? Oh, et puis leurs détectives, chez la FrenchBall !

-On peut vérifier ça tout de suite, coupa à son tour le plus jeune en tirant son téléphone de sa poche. Il appela JoueurduGrenier, et celui-ci mit du temps à répondre ; il révéla ensuite l'existence d'un double habillé en canard tentant de "répandre la justice" dans son quartier, d'un Enfant de Juron dont il avait du scotché la bouche afin qu'il ne répande pas ses insultes destructrices à tout va, et enfin qu'il devait surveiller attentivement Papy Grenier afin qu'il ne raconte pas d'histoires salaces aux voisins. Un beau bordel ; et cela semblait sans fin. Appelant MisterJDay, celui-ci confirma la présence d'un pervers chez lui. Contactant ensuite Yeye, il entendait, en fond, un rap plutôt mauvais qu'il apprit plus tard venue de MC Yéyé et de Master Yéyé. Enfin, trouvant le numéro d'un des membres de la FrenchBall, il se mit à espérer que le Visiteur du Futur existe. Se serait problématique s'il voyageait dans le temps et modifiait leur présent, mais... Se serait cool, ouais.  
>Mais la personne appelée n'affirma que la présence des Détectives, soit Pinsart, Beaudoin et Barnabé.<br>Légèrement déçu, il appela enfin LinkstheSun, mais Plectrum et Ouki n'existaient pas. Malgré tout, son collègue youtuber voulut en savoir plus sur la situation d'Antoine et des autres ; et celui-ci lui promit de le recontacter plus tard.  
>Antoine raccrocha enfin, soupirant de soulagement en constatant qu'il lui restait encore quelques minutes d'appel s'il y avait urgence. Et dire qu'il n'était qu'en début de mois...<br>Il fit un résumé rapide aux personnalités présentes dans le salon, et Maître Panda les nota tous sur une feuille, ainsi que leur original, avant de tendre les informations au Prof qui les récupéra et remercia l'animal.  
>Mathieu, regardant l'heure sur sa montre, vu qu'il était treize heures ; et, frappant dans ses mains pour tenter de clôturer l'ambiance sérieuse, s'écria :<br>"Il est midi passé ! Vous voulez manger ?"  
>Et, évidemment, toutes les personnalités présentes répondirent à cet appel.<br>Pour une fois qu'ils répondaient à quelque chose...

* * *

><p>A présent affalé sur le canapé, et ayant laissé ses personnalités dans la chambre et dans la cave, Mathieu soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur de son éternel café chatouiller son visage. De son côté, Antoine soupira à son tour, somnolant. Il était à présent 15h, et ils allaient bientôt devoir reprendre la situation en main.<p>

-Ça va ? Finit par demander le plus jeune youtuber, faisant lever le regard de Mathieu sur lui.

-Euuh, ouai, répondit simplement l'interpellé, replongeant rapidement son visage dans le liquide noir fumant. Antoine se tut un instant, le temps de réfléchir à s'il devait insister ou non.

-T'es sur ? Fin, j'veux dire... Le Patron fait bien flipper quand même. Mais personne à pris de photo, j'ai l'impression, et avec ses lunettes, on devrait pas le reconnaître, fit-il quand même.

-Ouai ouai... fit simplement Mathieu, avant d'ajouter : "J'ai peur quand même. Je suis pas un assassin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'ils me jettent en prison hein ? Et puis, je viole personne moi ! Ça me fait peur. Ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il va faire aussi. J'espère simplement qu'il s'en rend compte", clôtura le jeune homme en finissant son café. Antoine hochait distraitement la tête, avant de tourner celle-ci à sa gauche pour voir le scientifique venir à leur rencontre.

-Prof ? Ça va là-haut ? fit le youtuber aux yeux bleus, inquiet, en tentant d'apercevoir la porte de sa chambre.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! L'arrêta le scientifique. J'aimerais simplement te faire part du début de mes recherches, expliqua-t-il, et son  
>créateur le regarda, étonné.<p>

-Déjà ? !

-J'ai la Science Infuse, jeune homme ! Ria son double. Je peux m'assoir là ? fit-il en désignant la place laissé au milieu du canapé, entre les deux collègues.

-Ouai, bien sûr, confirma Antoine, et il se poussa encore pour laisser le scientifique contourner le canapé et prendre place. Celui-ci posa un petit tas de feuilles blanches sur la table basse et, saisissant son crayon de papier, commença à écrire "Mathieu".

-Voici mon exemple, dit-il en pointant le prénom. Il fit ensuite 9 flèches, et écrivit une abréviation en patte de mouche au bout de chacune. "Pat', Hypp', Geek, Prof, Panda, Fille, Goth, Cravat', Démon. Voici chacune de tes créations présentes ici. En effet, en visionnant les épisodes d'SLG, je me suis rendu compte qu'il en manque certaines, comme l'Artiste, le Parfait, ou encore plus récent le Policier. Mais passons ; ma Théorie peut ne pas sembler très scientifique, et elle se base sur une autre Théorie, elle, toute nouvelle : La Théorie des Balls. Celle-ci explique que, ce que dégage une personne, ses sentiments, se montrent en de très fines molécules appelés les Balls. Ici, les Balls de l'original -à savoir, ici, Mathieu- on "appelé" à elles les personnalités suivantes, "et il pointa un à un tout les prénoms fléchés." Ainsi, si le Parfait n'est pas ici avec nous, c'est que tu ne l'as pas voulu Mathieu. Et si nous sommes ici, c'est que tu l'as voulu.

-Mais... J'ai jamais voulu que le Patron existe moi ! s'écria Mathieu.

-Et, au contraire, le Visiteur du Futur n'existe pas, alors que je pense que la plupart des personnes voudrait qu'il le soit, dit Antoine, d'une voix sérieuse qui ne lui correspondait pas d'ordinaire.

-Je sais, je sais, tenta de justifier le Prof. "Ce n'est encore qu'une Théorie, il faut que je creuse les idées et les paradoxes. Mais j'ai déjà une piste, et je pense pouvoir en atteindre le bout dans quelques semaines.  
>Mathieu hocha la tête, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus inquiet que rassuré.<br>Ouais, le Prof pourrait trouver d'où ils viennent.  
>Et... Et les renvoyer là où ils étaient.<br>C'était une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla lentement, d'étranges reflux bleu venant perturber sa vision. Ses yeux noirs papillonnèrent, alors qu'il se sentait flotter dans un doux vide. Il sentait nombres filaments de vents venir effleurer sa peau, effleurer ses coupures rougeoyantes, venir faire respirer ce corps, flottant tel une épave.<br>Puis il sentit sous son dos le sol dure de la Terre, ou plutôt de la ville ; le bitume cruel de ceux qui n'ont pas de maison, de ceux qui sont seuls. Il sentit chaque preuve de vie en lui se réveiller en même temps que son esprit. Ses poumons se gonflèrent lentement, presque douloureusement ; le sang se mit à couler dans ses veines, et parfois s'échapper tel des enfants emprisonnés de ses fines plaies qui traversaient ses bras. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque reliefs autour de lui, analysant l'environnement gris et envoyant au cerveau un seul signal :  
>Fuit.<br>Un grondement sourd retentit.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà !<p>

Bon sang... Trop de personnages ;-; :pleure: Je voulais juste faire mumuse avec UM, pis j'me suis dit "Tiens ! Et si je les mettais tous ?" et me vouala dans la... le caca. xD

Alors, pour le Délire de la Théorie des Balls, ye se pas pk ye fé ça. Mais fallait une explication, donc voilà == sors. ^^''' J'espère que les prochains chapitres seront plus consistants... Celui-là était plus destiné à faire avancé l'histoire ! :33 Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même... :stress:

Merci... (1000²)²)²), ce qui doit correspondre à peu près à 1000 puissance 8, soit 8000... C'est pas assez xD Bref, Merci d'avoir lu, ce chapitre et les précédents, rien que d'y penser ça me fait tout chaud à mon petit coeur animal :'3 Et j'espère (j'espère beaucoup dis-donc) ne pas vous décevoir dans les prochains chap's ! ^^" !

Poutou ! :DDD


	6. Chapter 6

J'suis pas sur des nombres, il me manque le nombre de person' de Kriss T.T

* * *

><p>-Bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda Victor en replaçant son micro. Tout les youtubers sur la conférence répondirent présent, bien que leur voix arrivaient hachés autant que l'image par les lags.<p>

-Combien est-ce qu'on est au total ? questionna-t-il encore. Vinrent des chiffres effroyables. Trente et un, ou quarante-six. Ils étaient trop. Beaucoup trop.

-Quelqu'un aurait une idée pour les renvoyer ? enchaîna le réalisateur. Mais les têtes nièrent sur tout les écrans, sauf Mathieu.

-Le Prof travaille dessus. Il a une Théorie, mais c'est trop bizarre, j'y crois pas trop. Mais il a la Science Infuse ! Il faut... Encore attendre, expliqua le youtuber aux yeux bleus. Victor soupira. Tout les youtubers soupirèrent à sa suite. Le silence s'installa. Au final, il n'était pas plus avancé. Mais bon, au lieu d'être un seul taré, ils étaient un groupe de taré.

-On pourrait... se rejoindre. En IRL j'veux dire, proposa Link', peu sur de lui.

-Où ça ? Qui pourrait accueillir trente six personnes ? fit Victor, légèrement agacé. S'aurait été bien s'ils savaient où aller. Ils auraient pu... Occuper leur doubles et éventuellement les cacher le temps qu'ils repartent.

On entendit alors une voix étouffé dans le micro Mathieu, alors que celui se tournait vers sa cam', soudainement souriant.

-Le Geek dit qu'il connaît quelqu'un pour nous héberger ! s'exclama-t-il, et le dit-geek s'approcha de la cam' pour expliquer.

-C'est un ami... Un très bon ami, on s'est rencontré sur un jeu en ligne. C'est un pro, il possède une très grande maison... Si je lui demande, il pourra peut-être nous prendre ! affirma le gamin. "Et il pourra garder le secret aussi, j'ai confiance en lui, ajouta-t-il. Ses interlocuteurs hochèrent un à la un la tête, reprenant confiance.

-Bon ben, demande lui alors, dépêcha Yéyé. Le Geek s'échappa à leurs regards et, utilisant l'ordinateur de Mathieu, se connecta à son jeu et fu soulagé en voyant que son ami était disponible. Il le salua simplement et lui demanda aussitôt s'il pouvait accueillir tout les Youtubers.

Son ami lui répondit "Quand tu veux !", et le Geek sourit. Enfin, il avait pu être utile !

Après cette décision prise, les youtubers, un peu plus soulagés de leur problème, (même s'il n'étais pas réellement résolu ; mais, s'en occupé était déjà suffisant), se déconnectèrent un à un pour aller se reposer avant le départ. La route allait être très longue pour certain...

* * *

><p>L'animal devant lui grognait, les muscles de ses pattes sous tension, les griffes raclant le goudron du sol en un son horrible, ses crocs découvert en un vilain rictus. Un instant, sa gueule s'ouvrit sur un aboiement puissant. L'autre instant, il fut envoyé rouler contre le mur qui limitait la ruelle humide, à gauche, par un coup redoutable de l'ancienne victime.<p>

Le déclic d'un couteau qu'on déplie résonna aux oreilles de l'animal qui gémissait, qui se sentait déjà cadavre froid parmi ses pairs.

Le rictus moqueur se déplia lui aussi sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui s'approcha du chien sauvage, tel une grande ombre. Celle de la mort, aux yeux du corps allongé sur la Terre.

Deux fois, trois fois, le couteau plongea dans la chair malade ; et le sang éclaboussa le pelage gris, le sol sombre, le visage de l'Assassin. Le sang peignit son couteau d'une nouvelle couche, atteint même sa langue de son goût métallique, alors que l'air glacé entrait dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons, qu'il respirait, qu'il vivait alors que sa victime mourrait.

Il se releva, une énergie destructrice affluant dans ses veines telle une tempête déchainée.

Il était redevenu l'animal qu'il avait toujours été.

-Antoine ! Je trouve pas Wifi ! cria Mathieu, courant dans l'appartement, inspectant dessous de siège et armoire. Il devait partir le plus vite possible, et voilà que son chat n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ! Son collègue -et bien sûr ami-, arriva lui aussi, l'air un peu songeur.

-Tu as regardé à la cave ? demanda le chevelu, voyant Mathieu se relevé alors qu'il observait une énième fois sous le canapé. Il nia de la tête, épousseta son jean et marcha rapidement vers la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Il n'aimait pas allé là-bas. Il faisait sombre, humide, et y était entreposé nombres souvenirs dont il ne savait ce que ferait le rappel. Et puis, qu'est-ce que son chaton blanc tout mignon irait faire dans cette cave sale ?

Il finit par se résigner. Il avait regardé partout, sauf ici. Alors, le youtubeur posa sa main sur poignée froide et la tourna.

L'escalier devant lui était noir, et, étais-ce un grondement sourd qu'il entendait en bas ? Il descendit lentement, tâtant le mur pour tenter de trouver l'interrupteur ; et, trouvant sa surface, il ne put qu'appuyer encore et encore, en vain. La lumière n'était pas. Il sortit son téléphone et éclaira les marches avec. Il s'enfonça encore dans l'obscurité, et arriva en fin en bas.

-Wifiii ! Chaton ! Appela-t-il en balayant la salle du faisceau lumineux. Un grondement sourd lui répondit, presque mue en un gémissement terrifié. "Wifi ?" insista le youtuber, repérant au fond de la salle une silhouette allongée. Mais c'était une silhouette humaine, et c'était d'elle que venait le grondement. Un frisson d'horreur parcouru Mathieu, alors qu'il augmenta la luminosité de son écran pour mieux éclairé. Avec un frisson de dégoût, il s'approcha du corps, et éclaira le visage.

Il eut un sursaut terrifié, le faisant soudainement reculé.

Son visage. C'était son visage. Un visage sombre aux multiples plaies, un visage abîmé -détruit. Plaques rouges et noires se superposaient sur la peau déchirée, alors que ses lèvres étaient boursouflé de bouton de chaleur. Le grondement s'intensifia, alors que la créature, le double de Mathieu, ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus. Terrifié.

Un cri s'échappa des lèvres du youtuber autant qu'il s'échappa de celle de son double ; et le jeune homme cria le prénom d'Antoine, laissant son téléphone tomber au sol, jusqu'à ce que l'appelé vienne.

-Mathieu... Mathieu ! Appela à son tour son ami, tentant lui aussi d'allumer la lumière sans succès. De son propre téléphone, il éclaira la pièce ; mais il était doté, lui, d'une application Lampe Torche. Et la silhouette sombre fut entièrement éclairée.

Son corps était recroquevillé et immobile contre le mur. Enveloppé sous des lambeaux de vêtements, ceux-ci semblaient s'être collés à sa peau sous l'action d'une chaleur intense. Sa peau semblait même verdit sur le bout de ses doigts squelettiques. Son regard se perdit sur la lumière qu'émanait le téléphone, à moins que ce ne soit sur le visage d'Antoine. Sur ses joues noires coulèrent instantanément des larmes, alors que son corps sursautait à grande peine sous ses sanglots.

-Antoine, éteint ça ! S'énervait Mathieu, en attrapant la lampe de son ami ; et alors que celui-ci refusait, il finit par l'éteindre, et son ami s'approcha de son double.

Qui étais-ce ? J'ai remarqué que certains de tes doubles manquaient... murmura la voix du Prof dans sa tête. Souviens-toi ! cria la sienne dans son esprit. Qui étais-ce ? Il se rappelait... Le Zombie ?

-Zombie ? murmura-t-il tout près du visage de la personnalité. Mais celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction, autre que de respirer difficilement. "Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda le youtuber aux yeux bleus, alors qu'il se rendait compte de ses bras tremblant, de sa voix chancelantes.

Une main légère agrippa avec force son avant-bras, et la voix rauque, douloureuse, et affreusement humaine résonna dans la cave.

-Le feu... dit à grande peine la personnalité, alors qu'il semblait se rappeler de chose inimaginable pour Mathieu.

-Antoine, appelle le Prof ! fit-il. Il fallait le guérir. Il fallait... Oui, enlever toutes cette couche noircis, enlever cette douleur... Car elle lui donnait mal au cœur. Son double avait brûlé... Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel circonstance ?

Il fallait le guérir. Et tout lui faire avouer.

* * *

><p>Bonne Soirée !<p> 


End file.
